Deja Vu
by scuzzleBUTT15
Summary: Beast Boy is the heaviest sleeper out of all of the Teen Titans. However,everything changes when a traumatic event causes Beast Boy to lose all of his sleep. In an attempt to rid himself of his insomnia, Beast Boy turns to sleep medication. His life spirals out of control as he becomes a sleeping pill addict. Song-fic based on Eminem's Deja Vu.
1. Chapter 1

**Unresponsive**

* * *

Christmas had finally made its way to Jump City. The snow gently fell upon the streets and rooftops as the moon glowed from behind the clouds, the crystal white blanket of snow adding to the moon's gentle light. The streets were nearly abandoned, for all the children were asleep, and their parents were preparing for Santa's imminent arrival. Decorations and banners were strung about the lamp posts and traffic lights. A forty foot high Christmas tree towered above all else in the town center courtyard, its lights and ornaments illuminating the winter wonderland. Christmas was finally here. Soft Christmas-Time music could be heard echoing from the city's central plaza.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas! Just like the ones I used to know!" _

The joyful music began to compete against the sound of distant sirens fast approaching. Soft yellow lights became overpowered by intense flashing red and white beams. The music was now inaudible as a large white Jump City Ambulance sped past the courtyard, immediately followed by the T-Car. Eight tires burrowed through the layer of snow, tearing apart the smooth blanket that had just been covering the dark asphalt as they raced their way through the city streets.

Inside the ambulance, the driver peered through the icing windshield, gloved hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. He briefly glanced over to his right where his partner was sitting.

"Shit shit shit shit fucking shit! When we got the call that some fuckhead OD'd, I didn't think that we'd be fucking taking _him_ to the hospital!"

"Just focus on not getting us all killed, alright!" The passenger replied, her face reflecting the light of her computer monitor. "I'd very much like to live to see my kid unwrap his presents, ok? Just focus on driving, Tommy. It's just another routine drive."

"Routine? What the fuck is routine about this!? Here we are on Christmas Eve—"

"Morning now-"

"Morning, WHATEVER! And we got a dying Titan in the back of our truck! What if he doesn't make it? That'll be all on my head!"

The ambulanced leaned to the left as the vehicle made a sharp right turn.

"Just focus on getting us there!" The medic ended their discussion as she closed her laptop. She turned peered around her seat to look into the back of the ambulance. "Hey, how's he doin'?"

In the back compartment of the vehicle, tubes pumping liquids, IV bags, wires, cords, and other medical gear dangled and bounce around above the third medic's head. He was just finishing sticking a needle in his patient's arm with practiced precision as he turned to reply.

"He ain't doing too good. He's fading and getting colder by the minute."

The medic turned his head to the left and gazed through the door's window to see the T-Car following them not ten feet behind them. He couldn't see through their tinted windows, but he knew exactly who the four people in that car were. And he wasn't prepared to find out what they would do to him if he failed to keep their teammate alive.

He peered at the monitors that surrounded him.

_BP 92_

_BP 91_

Not good.

"Fuck. I'm calling it in!"

The medic set down his equipment and reached for the radio. He grabbed the corded microphone from its holster and pressed the button.

"JMC, we have an early-twenties' male found down, unresponsive. Possible overdose, substance unknown, pulse is sixty and thready. Respiration's eight, he's intubated and we're baggin' him now. Uhh BP, ninety over palp, patient is cool, pale and diaphoretic. Has aspirated, uhh GSC is three, we'll update en route, ETA, ten minutes."

He glanced down at the unconscious face of his patient. A patient he thought and hoped he'd never have. They all seemed so invincible. Too much was at stake to let this titan die. To let any of them die. He pulled the radio's microphone back to his face.

"Side note: It's Beast Boy."

Beast Boy laid on the medical bed, falling deeper into death's cold embrace, the bouncing vehicle causing his head to lightly bob left and right, his breath growing lighter with every passing second, lost in darkness. It was the first time in his life that he was able to fall asleep before Christmas Day.

* * *

**3 Months Earlier**

The Sun rose high above the Jump City landscape. It was noon on a cool September day. Fall was creeping its way into the leaves of the trees. Green was giving way to Orange. Titans' tower gleamed in the sunlight as it stood upon its personal island in the City bay.

Beast Boy snored loudly, still tangled up in deep slumber, his drool pouring onto his pillow. He laid on his stomach, his body sideways on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. Half of his body was covered by the dark purple bed sheets; his forest green hair twisted into his favorite hairstyle of bed-head.

The door opened, and a narrow beam of light sliced its way through the room. A cloaked silhouette let out an aggravated sigh and extended its arm towards the bed in the center of the room. The unconscious green man was enveloped in dark energy and was lifted towards the door, snoring the entire way through.

As his naked form made it to the hallway, the dark energy vanished and Beast Boy promptly landed on the floor. His face broke the fall with a loud _thud_. Beast Boy woke with a start as he wheezed; the air had almost completely left his lungs. Raven stood above him with her arms folded, her face as expressionless as ever.

"Beast Boy, if you are going to keep on sleeping with me in my room, this has got to stop."

Beast Boy looked around the bright and blurry hallway. He felt confused, with no idea where in the hell he was or how he got there. Was someone talking to him? He found a pair of blue shoes on the floor in front of him. He lifted his gaze upward to find a sexy pair of pale legs, followed by a dark blue leotard, a belt made of round red gems, a blue cloak, violet hair, and the most gorgeous pair of violet eyes that he had ever seen. They were gazing right at him with a displeased look within them.

"Morning Rae." He coughed out, still trying to catch his breath.

"I told you before; you need to stop sleeping in all of the time. It is almost one in the afternoon, and you haven't even taken a shower."

"Hey, I thought you liked my manly musk, remember?"

"Do you ever do anything other than eat and sleep?" Evading his question with one of her own.

Beast Boy stood up to look down at Raven. "Yes Raven. I also like to fu—" Raven abruptly placed her hand firmly across his mouth.

"Gar," she said quietly, "I love you, and I love the time we spend together both inside and out of this tower. But if you ever use that word to describe our time together in bed, I'll personally reintroduce you to my father. Are we clear?"

Beast Boy nodded, and Raven removed her hand from his mouth.

"Now please Beast Boy, try to get up earlier from now on. I don't want to have to wake you all of the time."

"Well how early would you like for me to get up?"

Raven thought briefly, "It would be nice if you meditated with me in the mornings. I wake up at around 5:30 to catch the sunrise—"

"5:30?" Beast Boy was stunned. "You want me up at 5:30 in the morning!?"

Raven sighed "Forget it, Gar I'll just—"

"No no no, it's okay. I just need to adjust my internal clock is all."

"You don't have to wake up so early if you don't want to."

"No it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If it means spending more time with you, then I'll do it."

Raven let out one of her rare Mona Lisa smiles at that statement. Those smiles always managed to melt Beast Boy's heart, and make him feel all giddy inside. She kissed him on the cheek, and looked into his eyes.

"Your tofu is in the fridge. I also had Cyborg get you some soy milk."

She turned and walked away.

"Love you, Rae!" He shouted to her.

Raven looked back at him as she continued to walk away,

"Love you too. And please try to improve your meditating."

"I will!" He smiled.

Just before Raven turned the corner, she glanced at him one last time. Her eyes moved downward before going back to meet his eyes. She blushed.

"And get dressed before somebody sees you." She vanished behind the corner.

Beast Boy was confused until he looked down.

"Ahh!"

Was he standing there talking to Raven while he had morning wood the entire time? Buck ass naked?! He attempted to cover himself with one hand as he quickly punched in the code for Raven's bedroom door with the other and darted inside.

Beast Boy knew all too well that while Raven appeared bored and innocent on the outside, she had her own mischievous sexual thoughts and fantasies of him brewing inside her mind. He wondered if she had dragged him out there just to see him in all of his glory in bright lighting. He would find a way to return the favor.

In the meantime, where the hell did he dump his suit?

* * *

**AN: I am currently drafting for my other story "Deal With the Devil," but I am facing severe writer's block. In the meantime, this story came into my mind and I wanted to write it. I get a lot of plot ideas from listening to music. Song-Fics are fun to write.**

**I own nothing. Nothing at all. No characters, no songs, nothing. This is a non-profit fan-fiction. Please support the official release of Teen Titans, and please purchase Eminem's song "Déjà Vu". Stealing is wrong. (Unless it's from pirates.) If you listen to the song, you'll get a good idea on where this fic is heading.**

**Muh fukin' latah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Manic State**

* * *

"This is a nightmare."

Beast Boy was on his hands and knees, refusing to look at the television screen. His body shook and trembled with anguish. He couldn't stand to look at it much longer. Cyborg placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know, B I know. But we are _Titans_, man! We can get passed this. We have to."

"But duuude… I… How did this happen?"

"There were just too many people." Cyborg frowned, "They all just got on too quickly, and it just… crashed."

Beast Boy sat against the foot of the couch. He held a shaking hand up towards the screen. His words were struggling to escape his lips.

"What are we supposed to do now!?" He looked up at Cyborg with watery eyes as he walked towards the television.

"I suppose…" Cyborg put his finger on the television's power button, "We wait until they can fix the multiplayer servers." Cyborg read the message on the screen one last time.

_**Violent Crime Game Online servers could not be reached. Please return to Single Player Mode.**_

It was too much to bear. Cyborg pressed the television's power button, and the message was replaced with the windowed view of the evening Jump City landscape.

At the opposite end of the couch, Raven sat reading her withered, gray, ancient book. She sat with her legs crossed as she turned the book to the next page. Her eyes glanced upward briefly to comment, "What a tragedy."

Robin and Starfire were sitting in the kitchen discussing Tameranian Politics when Robin decided to join the others' conversation.

Robin turned his head to face the distressed duo, "Don't you two think that playing a game about committing crime is odd when you fight crime on a daily basis?"

Beast Boy stood and turned towards his leader, "Hey man, don't tell me that you've never wanted to know what it's like to play for the other team."

"I did play for the other team. _Twice_, remember? And as a result, the four of you almost died and a thief is out there stealing tech with a suit that I designed. What I'd give for a restart button."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Pfft, whatever dude, it's just a game."

Robin turned back to continue his conversation with Starfire.

Cyborg walked to the couch to grab the remote, "Aight B, you want to watch a movie instead?" Before Beast Boy could respond, Raven closed her book and said, "Beast Boy is waking up early tomorrow morning."

"I am?"

Raven sighed, "For our morning meditation, remember? You said you would wake up earlier from now on."

Beast Boy's eyes drooped downwards, "Oh yeah. I forgot." He reached into his pocket to glance at his communicator's watch. "It's nine thirty. So that gives me…" he used his fingers to count. "That gives me only eight hours of sleep!"

Raven stood up to leave, "Yep, then you better get to bed now so you won't be _completely_ useless in the morning."

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, "Maybe tomorrow, Cy. Maybe we'll watch a cool mob movie to fill the void."

"Aight, Grass-stain." They high-fived and fist bumped each other. "Have fun waking up mega-early."

"I'll try. G'night, everyone."

Robin and Starfire turned to the departing couple. "Good night, guys." "Have a wonderful _blorgenarff_!"

Beast Boy paused for a moment in response to her farewell before continuing down the hallway after Raven.

Beast Boy walked inside Raven's room and closed the door behind him. Raven was inside the bathroom connected to her room. The white fluorescent light from the bathroom spilled into the bedroom. Beast Boy could hear Raven brushing her teeth when she asked, "Argh you shure thah youre ochay with this?" Beast Boy walked over to the right side of the bed and began to remove his gloves.

"What did you say?"

He heard a spitting sound before she repeated, "I said, are you okay with waking up so early? I understand that you are not accustomed to it."

He dropped his gloves on the floor and began to take his shirt off. "Rae, I can adjust. I know tomorrow morning will suck for me, but after that I'll be fine."

Raven shut the bathroom light off and entered the bedroom. "I just don't want to force you into—" She stopped and noticed Beast Boy's gloves on the floor. She used her powers to lift the gloves in front of his face. "Not in my room." She said, and he took the glove in his hands. Raven continued, "I just don't want to force you into anything that you're not comfortable with." She walked towards her dresser on the left side of the bed.

Beast Boy neatly placed his gloves in the dresser next to his underwear and comic books. "You're not forcing me into anything, Rae. I lose four hours of sleep tonight, big deal, so what?" He removed his shirt and began to fold it. Raven undid the clasp of her cloak and used her powers to fold it into a neat square. "You do know that eight hours is the recommended amount of sleep, not twelve, right?" Beast Boy kicked off his shoes and picked them up off of the floor. "And they call _me_ the weird one." He placed his shoes next to the dresser and undid his belt. "How have you managed to stay so beautiful with so little beauty sleep?" he asked.

Raven turned her head and blushed. "You're just saying that so you can get lucky tonight." She used her powers to remove her belt as she reached behind her back for her zipper. Before she could grab it, Beast Boy was already there unzipping it for her. Her belt dropped to the floor as she lost her concentration. He leaned in so his lips were just grazing the back of her ear. "C'mon Raven," he whispered, "I don't _always_ think with my penis." She smiled softly as he peeled the leotard off of her shoulders.

"You're a man." she replied, "And besides, it isn't like you ever use your brain either." He chuckled in response as the leotard fell down her legs, leaving Raven in her black bra and panties. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she tilted her head back and reached up to stroke his hair. "Well if you weren't so damned sexy, maybe I'd be able to think straight every now and then."

She turned around in his arms, and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes before separating. "Shut up." She said and she crawled into bed. He walked back over to his side of the bed before joining her underneath the sheets. She grabbed her alarm clock and set it to 5:30AM. She set the clock back onto the bedside table before unclasping her bra. Beast Boy propped himself up on one elbow. He always enjoyed watching her undress. It was never unexciting.

She laid down on her right side, with her back facing him. "Garfield, with the way you're looking at me, I can tell that no matter what happens, you won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"What's one night without sleep?" he said as he closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her before beginning to kiss her neck. He placed one hand on her breast with the other sliding down towards her panties. She moaned lightly, enjoying his ministrations. "Careful Gar, I don't want you to be '_thinking'_ too hard with so little sleep tonight." He moved her undergarments out of the way, preparing himself to enter her. "Rae, if you really believe that this is how men think, then you are dating the smartest man in the world."

He slowly entered her from behind and they moaned together. He moved his hand away from her panties and held her hand with his, their fingers intertwined. She squeezed back tightly as they made love together, and left the world behind.

* * *

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP B—_**

Raven turned the alarm off without so much as a groan. She sat on the edge of her bed and stretched her limbs. She twisted left and right until her back gave a satisfying _Crack _and a_ Pop._ She made a mental note to herself to do something about the aging mattress. She turned to inspect Beast Boy, and was surprised to find him still fast asleep. She wondered to herself how he was ever able to wake up when there was an emergency.

She grabbed the sheets and ripped them away from him. He didn't even flinch. Raven considered using her powers to throw him off of the bed before she came up with a better idea. She quickly retrieved the alarm clock and set it for 5:31AM. She set the volume to its maximum level before placing it next to Beast Boy's elf like ears. She stood and walked to the bathroom to begin her daily routine with a shower.

Raven had only just turned the water on before hearing the alarm blast from the bedroom. She giggled as she heard a girlish scream and a thud follow the sound of the alarm. She walked to the bathroom doorway. "Oh good, you're up." She said,her voice never losing its monotone. "Now you can get ready for meditation." The alarm was still blaring loudly as Beast Boy scrambled off of the floor, desperately trying to shut the damned thing off. He mashed every button on the clock, failing to silence the alarm. He finally gave up and ripped the power cord from the wall.

He turned his head towards Raven, who was smiling in the bathroom doorway. "Good morning to you too, Rae." He said, with a sarcastic tone. He groggily got off of the bed and walked towards her. He kissed her with a little bit of revengeful force before moving inside the bathroom and closing the door behind him, leaving Raven outside. "Are you kidding me right now, Gar?" she said through the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry, Rae I can't hear you!" He started as he began to relieve himself at the toilet. "My ears aren't doing too well this morning, perhaps you are aware!?"

"Garfield, open the door."

"What was that? Hang on, Rae I'll be done in a minute or twelve."

He chuckled at his own comedic brilliance before seeing Raven phase through the bathroom door.

"Oh right. You can do that."

She walked by him and flicked the back of his head before stepping into the shower. "Lift the seat up next time or I'll phase you out of the tower."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

As they opened the door to the roof, Beast Boy groaned at the lack of sunlight. The city lights were still reflecting off of the ocean waters. The blue hue of the sky seemed to seep into the landscape, save for a faint glow of orange on the eastern horizon. Robin stood at the edge of the tower's roof, sipping at his morning coffee.

"Morning, Robin." Raven said.

"Morning, Raven." Robin turned to greet her and was surprised to see Beast Boy accompany her.

"Holy-, you actually did it? You got Beast Boy out of bed before noon? Good morning, Beast Boy. You look jet-lagged."

Beast Boy rubbed the bags under his eyes. "Yeah, well… shut up."

Robin smiled at them. "I'll leave you two alone for your meditation."

"Thank you, Robin." Raven said, "We'll see you at breakfast."

Robin walked past them and left the way that they had entered. Beast Boy and Raven approached the edge of the roof before entering their meditation positions.

"Have you been practicing?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy yawned. "What's to practice, we sit still for an hour and ponder the universe."

Raven sighed. "Meditation is an active process. You must focus on breathing, emptying the mind, and finding your center. Step two should be very simple for you."

"Saw that one coming a mile away, Rae." He sat on the floor with his legs crossed. He began to fidget with his position.

"Do I have to sit like this for an hour?"

"Normally, you'd have the freedom to choose whatever meditation position works best for you. However I'm afraid that if you choose to lie down, you'd fall right asleep."

"You have so much…" he yawned for what seemed to be the 100th time. "… faith in me, Raven."

"Just try to sit still and focus on your breathing. If it helps, you can try to focus on my mantra as well."

"Alright then, let's do this."

Raven hovered a few inches off of the ground as not to leave Beast Boy completely alone on the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She began to slowly chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

At first, Beast Boy believed that he was actually getting the hang of meditation. He only felt his breathing, his heartbeat, and the sound of Raven's soothing voice. He began to lose concentration about fifty minutes into the meditation. He was able to only regain concentration very briefly before being overwhelmed with a distressed feeling. His ears perked up and he opened his eyes. Raven sensed his agitation. "Is something wrong, Gar?" she asked.

"No." He said to her, but even he didn't believe his own lie. "Yes… Maybe… I don't know!"

He stood up and began to pace back and forth on the rooftop. Raven floated upward and touched down to the ground. Beast Boy felt extremely anxious. His whole body was shaking more and more with each passing second, and his instincts screamed for him to move, to just _move_! Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped in surprise. "Garfield, what is going on?" her voice gave only the slightest indication of worry, which meant that she was very worried.

"I don't know, I just… fuck!"

He grabbed the railing of the rooftop in an attempt to steady himself. His fists clenched tightly on the metal bar.

"Something is wrong. Something's wrong something's wrong something's wrong!"

His body was trembling. His anxiety was climbing higher and higher with no sign of stopping. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He felt like something bad was coming. Then it hit him.

"Wait! Nothing is wrong with _me!_ I-I-I've felt this before, only not so strong."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at Raven in her eyes. He paused for a moment before responding. "Downstairs in the common room! We need to warn the others!"

He bolted after the door and raced down the stairs, leaving Raven on the rooftop confused. "Wait! Warn them of what?!"

His heart was pounding a mile a minute. Every animal instinct in his body was screaming at him. They were all shouting at him to fly away, to run, and to get the fuck out! He made it to the common room and found Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin in the kitchen. Cyborg was preparing bacon and eggs. Raven phased through the ceiling and touched down in the center of the living room.

Cyborg turned to see Beast Boy enter the room. "Hey B! Don't mind me, I'm just fixing up your most favorite breakfast in the whole world."

Beast Boy ran up to the kitchen counter. "Earthquake!" he shouted.

Everyone turned their heads towards him. "What?" said Robin.

"Earthquake! _Huge _earthquake! Heading right this way. A really big FFUCKING earthquake! We need to move!"

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute fur-ball!" Cyborg held his hands up. "Calm down, if there was an earthquake, my seismic sensors would have detected it by now. And besides, nothing is shaking, so I think we're fine." He turned back to his sizzling pan of bacon.

"I'm serious! We need to get in the air, or _something_! Right now!"

Robin stood up and walked towards Beast Boy. "Are you sure Beast Boy? Can you feel earthquakes coming like dogs can?"

"Yes, exactly!" he hastily walked towards Raven and tried to pull her towards the exit. "C'mon, we need to go now!"

Cyborg set down his bacon again. "Are you serious Robin? There aint no earthquake! B is just pulling a prank on all of us so he could get out of meditating with Raven."

He pulled up his seismic sensor on his arm.

"Like I said if there was-" an alarm began to sound on Cyborgs arm. He looked at his sensors and his human eye widened in shock. "H-Holy shit."

"Friends?" Starfire asked, confused. "What exactly is an earthquake?"

Robin ran to the computer at the front of the common room. He jumped into the chair and typed away on the keyboard. He brought up the screen to reveal a seismic map of Jump City. Red waves representing seismic activity were passing through the city and were making their way to the tower. As Robin gaped at the screen, forks, knives, cups and plates began to shake on the kitchen counter top. Beast Boy panicked and dove under the dining table and gripped onto its support beam tightly.

The wave struck the tower violently. Raven was almost thrown off of her feet before levitating in the air. Robin went down in his knees and gripped onto the chair he was just sitting on. Starfire let out an "_eep_!" before hovering in the air. Cyborg steadied himself against the counter and the stove.

"Stay calm everyone," Cyborg raised his voice above the rumble of the Earth. "The tower was built for things like this, we should be fine!"

Every animal in Beast Boy's DNA was howling and wailing in protest. He hugged the table's bar for dear life. The entire tower seemed to be bending and sliding, threatening to collapse.

Minutes seemed to pass by before the quake subsided and the rumbling faded away. Raven and Starfire touched down, and Beast Boy crawled out from underneath the table. Everybody turned their attentions to the tower's computer. The origin point was placed six miles in the mainland. The Richter scale read 9.8.

A few seconds of silence were followed by the Tower's alarms blaring in the common room. Robin turned to the rest of the team. "Titans, trouble!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. I made it longer so I could give you something that you could actually spend some time on reading. Please bring any grammar errors to my attention, and feel free to criticize and explain what could use improvement.**

**Along with your review, why not answer this…**

**I'm curious, have any of you given "Teen Titans Go!" a chance? I have, and I like it, except for the singing and the Trigon episode, and Cyborg's ultimate cock-block. That rat bastard. Let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing. Nothing at all. No characters, no songs, nothing. This is a non-profit fan-fiction. Please support the official release of Teen Titans, and please purchase Eminem's song "Déjà Vu". Stealing is wrong. (Unless it's from pirates.) If you listen to the song, you'll get a good idea on where this fic is heading.**

**Muh Fukin' Latah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prime Candidate**

* * *

The city was in chaos. It had been over a decade since the west coast had its last great earthquake. Several smaller buildings were reduced to rubble, and many roads were now split and raised by almost two meters. The power was out. There was no cell phone service in the area, and emergency service teams were left unprepared. All save for one.

The Titans flew above the city in the T-Ship. Beast Boy looked down to the hordes of devastated civilians. He wondered how many were rendered homeless. His animal instincts were in a frenzy ever since the earthquake first hit the city. His mind was restless and he couldn't seem to calm himself. He was fidgeting in his seat until a familiar calming wave trickled through his mind. He sighed happily, and looked over towards Raven's cockpit.

Her mouth moved and a second later her voice spoke through Beast Boy's headset.

"_You need to relax, Gar. I can feel your anxiety like a freight train._"

"_It's the animals. Their instincts, inside me. There freaking out over the earthquake._"

"_Focus. Take the brief time you have to meditate, and calm your nerves. I won't always be around to calm your emotions._"

He forced a chuckle, "_Is meditating your solution to every situation?_"

"_Only when I can't drink my tea._"

Robin's voice echoed through the team's headsets, ending the couple's conversation "_Okay team, here's the situation. The city's power station is damaged, and there is a risk of a nuclear meltdown. It needs to be repaired immediately. Emergency service teams are isolated and can't get to where they need to be._" He paused before adding grimly, "_There will no doubt be many casualties. There are civilians trapped under collapsed buildings and on the bridges. Cyborg, get to the power station and assist with repairs._"

"_Copy that, Robin._"

Cyborg opened his cockpit and began to climb out as the ship flew over the power station. After Cyborg leapt off of the ship, Robin continued.

"_Starfire, Raven, I need you two to assist with rescue efforts. Find any trapped individuals and bring them to safety. Beast Boy, get to the bridge. There are hundreds of people stuck there, and they need to be kept under control._"

"_Crowd control, Rob?_" Beast Boy replied, "_Seriously?_"

"_Once I contact emergency services_," Robin continued, ignoring Beast Boy, "_they'll be able to assist you with ushering civilians off of the bridge. Now move out Titans!_"

Robin initiated the ship's auto pilot function and opened his cockpit. The other three followed suit. As Robin and Starfire abandoned the T-Ship, Raven and Beast Boy were left alone on top. Raven spoke over the roaring winds, "Are you sure you'll be alright without me?"

"It's just crowd control, Raven, I can handle it. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. The buildings I'll be around are already collapsed." She turned to leave before turning back to him. A worried look filled her eyes, "Keep your instincts under control."

"I will, Rae."

They came together and shared a brief, yet passionate kiss. Their lips parted, and Raven put her hood over her head.

"I'll see you soon."

He nodded before watching Raven fly off after Starfire. Beast Boy turned to look towards the bridge. The light from the Sun reflected off of the bay, causing him to squint his eyes. He ran to the edge of the ship and dived forward. Beast Boy fell above the city before morphing into a pterodactyl. He grazed the water with his talons before pulling up and flying towards the bridge.

As he arrived at the center of the bridge, he morphed back into his normal form and assessed his surroundings. The bridge was in gridlock. Cars were parked bumper to bumper, and hundreds of people were standing outside of their vehicles. A school bus was nearby, and the bus driver was busy attempting to keep the children on the bus. A Jump City news helicopter circled the bridge, and had its attention set on the newly arrived Titan.

Beast Boy noticed that he was not standing on level ground. He looked up to see that one of the bridge's support tethers was detached and swinging slowly on the side of the bridge. As a result, the bridge had tilted slightly to the side. The tether had obviously done some damage, because there were cars on the road that had been slammed by the thick wire as it fell. Clearly the people on the bridge noticed the tether as well, because they were in a panic.

People were pushing, shoving, and shouting at each other as they tried to get to the end of the bridge with their belongings. Beast Boy decided to take action.

"Attention citizens!" he cupped his hands around his mouth to form a makeshift megaphone. "Remain calm! Emergency services are on the way to-"

Beast Boy noticed that nobody seemed to be paying any mind to him.

"Get out of the fucking way!"

"My dog is trapped in my car, man!"

"Umm, citizens?-", Beast Boy tried to interject.

"I can't get any service!"

"I think I'm having a heart attack!"

"Attention please?" he tried, with no results.

"¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué este hombre es de color verde? Qué nadie más vea esta mierda?"

Beast Boy jumped on top of a van and morphed his nose into an elephant trunk. He made the loudest elephant noise that he possibly could, and as a result every head on the bridge turned to his direction.

"Now that I have your attention…" Beast Boy looked to the crowd and realized how silent it had just became. They all starred right back at him.

_God, this is awkward._

"Now that I have your attention, emergency services are on their way. Remain calm, return to your vehicles and everything-" He began to feel anxious again. "—will be fine."

"Fine!?" one citizen shouted, "How is this fine!? The bridge is going to collapse, and we're all stuck here!"

More citizens began to shout, "My kids don't know if I'm okay! I don't know if _they're_ okay!"

"¿Alguien más vio al chico crecer una trompa de elefante?"

"My dog is still in my car, man!"

Beast Boy's communicator began to ring. As he fumbled at his belt to retrieve it, his communicator fell and opened as it hit the ground. As he reached down to pick it up, he read the alert on the screen.

ALERT: AFTERSHOCK IMMINENT

Beast Boy's breath hitched. His first instinct was to fly, but he had a job to do. The bridge began to slowly rock left and right. The citizens began to panic as the swaying intensified.

"Everybody hold onto something!" Beast Boy shouted as he leapt from the van and morphed into an Eagle. As he circled the bridge, the support tethers began to strain and weaken under the stress of the aftershock. Beast Boy dived towards the tethers and morphed into a Giant Squid. As he fell forward, he wrapped his tentacles around the tethers in order to support them.

As he hung on the side of the swaying bridge, the people's panicking and screaming increase. Beast Boy turned his body to look, and he saw people running away from the tethers on the opposite end of the bridge. Before he could react, two of the tethers snapped from the top and came falling down towards the road. Beast boy launched himself in the air and morphed into a Gorilla before catching one of the falling tethers. As he caught the first tether the second was falling towards the school bus.

The tether was too far away for Beast Boy to do anything, and he watched as the tether slammed into the back of the school bus. The children inside screamed as the bus was pushed to the edge of the bridge, and broke through the side railing. Beast Boy set down the first tether and ran towards the teetering bus. Before he made it to the bus, he heard more tethers snap behind him. The circling news helicopter backed away from the bridge to reach a safe distance. As he turned around he saw four of the tethers that he was previously securing fall to the cars below, and people dove away to avoid being crushed.

_This is getting out of hand really fast!_

He grabbed for his communicator and pressed the button on the side. His communicator then sent an emergency distress signal to the other Titans.

As the aftershock settled, Beast Boy heard a man shout behind him, "HELP! My Dog is trapped in my car, man!"

Beast Boy saw a man in his twenties with long hair trying to open the door of his damaged green van. Beast Boy came to the car, and used his Gorilla strength to rip the door off of its hinges. The man's Dog jumped from the car, and landed in his owners arms.

"Like, thanks man!" he said before running off with the rest of the crowd.

Beast Boy's attention was then brought back to the school bus. It was quickly sliding forward before he ran behind the bus and grabbed it by the rear bumper. The children inside looked through the back window looked outside to see a green Gorilla pull their Bus back to safety. One curly haired child waved at him. Beast Boy waved back with his Gorilla hand in amusement.

Then another tether snapped behind Beast Boy, and it was falling right on top of him. Just before the tether was about to crush him and the bus, it was suddenly encased in dark energy and tossed over the edge.

"You can't even handle crowd control?" Raven said, sarcastically, before flying towards the other fallen tethers. As she began repairing the tethers, they were both accompanied by Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. They all immediately went to work securing tethers, and escorting people off of the bridge. Beast Boy was distracted for a moment before the bridge buckled due to its lack of support, and the bus was jerked towards the edge. The weight of the falling bus was too much for Beast Boy and he was pulled forward. He slammed his unoccupied hand into the concrete before the bus could pull him over the edge. He slid before finding his grip, and he came to an abrupt halt. He hung with one hand grabbing the railing and the other grabbing the school bus.

Beast Boy's attention was focused on the hand gabbing the bridge. He strained and held on for his life, and the lives of the school children. He began to slip until he felt a metal hand grab his furry arm.

"Got ya, buddy!"

Cyborg pulled Beast Boy back on top of the bridge and Beast Boy pulled the Bumper back up with him. The rest of the team gathered around to make sure their partner was okay.

Cyborg laughed, "Man! Man, oh man! That was a close…" his human eye widened. "…one."

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and sat backwards on the pavement. "Yeah," he chuckled, "You could say that again."

He wiped his sweating forehead and looked at his friends. They all had the same expression on their faces: Shock. Pure shock.

"What? What is it?"

What worried Beast Boy more than their silence was the fact that they were looking not at him, but past him. Beast Boy turned around and his heart filled with dread. He shot up on his feet.

"No… No, no, no, no, no!"

The bumper of the school bus made it on the bridge, but nothing else. It had been ripped from the back of the heavy vehicle.

Beast Boy couldn't breathe. He ran to the edge of the bridge and looked down to the waters below. Directly underneath him, white foam was beginning to fade on the water's surface. The remains of a splash that had long ended.

Beast Boy's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh no, oh shit, oh no!"

He jumped off of the edge. He dived a hundred meters and morphed into a shark before hitting the water. On the bridge, many onlookers stared silently, many covering their mouths. The titans made their way off the bridge after Beast Boy.

Beast Boy swam to the bottom of the river in his shark form. He found the bus upside down, resting on the river bottom. He morphed back into a Giant Squid and wrapped his tentacles around the bus.

On the beach, the Titans gathered as they watched Beast Boy pull the bus to shore in his Gorilla form. Once he settled the bus on the sand, he ripped the back door off of the school bus, and water poured outward. Along with seaweed and salt water, there were backpacks, textbooks and lunch boxes that fell onto the sand. Once the water stopped pouring from the bus, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.

He stared at the inside of the bus for what seemed like an eternity. It felt like he was in a nightmare, and he was about to step into its horrific climax. Raven approached him from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. Before her hand had settled, Beast Boy pulled away and climbed into the back of the bus.

From the moment they all saw Beast Boy lift only the bumper over the edge of the bridge, the Titans all knew what they would find inside the remains of the school bus.

Death.

* * *

**So I would like to say to my readers, thanks for your patience, and I am terribly sorry for the delay. Most times, I feel un-inspired to continue a story, and I need a good push occasionally. Also life was handing me its daily dose of bullshit. Balancing work with college fucking sucks guys, don't try it.**

**I didn't really like this chapter, because I was not feeling very creative when writing it. I feel like it lacks some descriptive elements, and I may revise later on. However, that school bus ain't coming back. How do you think Beast Boy will handle his life's greatest failure?**

**I am so fucking sick of writing the word "Tether."**

**I own nothing. Nothing at all. No characters, no songs, nothing. This is a non-profit fan-fiction. Please support the official release of Teen Titans, and please purchase Eminem's song "Déjà Vu". Stealing is wrong. (Unless it's from pirates.) If you listen to the song, you'll get a good idea on where this fic is heading.**

**Muh fukin' latah**


End file.
